Love from a Clock
by chocochoco.xoxo
Summary: Every heart yearns for love, but how is a clock any different?
1. His Clock

**DISCLAIMER: i don't own anything**

**I've been wanting to write a Peter White fic but i could never think of what to write it about. Then, i listened to Every Heart (the korean ver) and i thought about it. If Peter is obsessive about Alice, why is that? I've never really thought about how serious he could ACTUALLY be about her cuz hes always so silly about it. THAT was until i wrote this!**

**Not sure if I'm really a Peter X Alice fan but it would be interesting if it worked out that way :D**

**hope u like, enjoy reading~  
**

x o x o x

Every heart yearns for love, but how is a clock any different?

When Alice talks so passionately about a delicate human heart's emotion, how is my clock inconsistent?

Though _my _clock ticks differently when she's around, though _MY_ clock skips a beat when I see her smile, how is that unalike?

Does a heart know the pain of being replaced countless times?

When a heart beats, does it feel warmer than the cold hands of a clock?

If I was able to make her smile, or make her heart skip a beat, I wouldn't mind my clock being smashed to pieces after.

But does her heart pace faster when she sees _that_ man?

What is it about Dupre that makes her head turn so fast?

Why does _he_ catch her eye?

The more _I_ try to get closer to her heart, she pushes me farther away.

Even if _I_ try my best to show her my affection, where will that lead me?

In my rabbit form to catch her attention?

Killing several other innocent castle guards to at least get her to scold me?

I wouldn't mind sacrificing another few replaceable faceless guards for that.

But why does she mind?

Their clocks only need to be taken to the Clock Tower and they're good as new.

Death isn't a big thing in Wonderland. Another meager piece of land can weigh more than another ton of faceless heads.

But since I first brought her to Wonderland, the word 'life' has made me think twice before pulling the metal trigger of my gun.

Personally, I would rather be another faceless guard being shot at, if Alice was the one to notice and protect my clock.

If she was the one to jump in front of me during a gunfight, I wouldn't mind being shot to death.

I'd rather be blown into unrecognizable bits than be ignored by the being necessary to my life.

Rather than the valueless disputes for land, the war for the foreigner's attention is of much more importance.

With all the attempts to catch her eye, where does that leave me?

I had brought her into this world and let her roam free but when will she come back to me?

Even if it wasn't love at first sight, I wouldn't mind if she loved me at second, third, or even one hundredth sight.

In the struggle for recognition from Alice, I was the first to appear in this battle.

The first is always supposed to have a kick start to a contest, but I've already fallen last.

No matter how many times I must say it, I'll always proclaim my love for her.

I feel I may be hopelessly loving her until the last tick of my clock...

Though I'm always ignored by Alice and ridiculed for my persistency, I am already trapped in this stupid game.

Whether she accepts me or rejects me, I'll never really know,

Can a clock also yearn for this unreachable goal of love?

x o x o x

**Poor Peter. He always get rejected. **

**Does Alice ever stop to think about his TRUE feelings for her?**

**(should i write a sequel?)**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!  
**


	2. Her Heart

**Ohohoh finally got to the sequel of Love From a Clock. School is starting umm... tomorrow, so I wanted to at least do something productive! **

**This time it's Alice's version, Her Heart. It's basically how Alice thinks of it all!**

**Enjoy reading~  
**

x o x o x

Every heart reaches for love, so does a clock also?

When I constantly remind Peter how delicate a human heart can feel, what does he think?

When he hugs me, when he speaks to me, and when he smiles... what does he feel like?

Do clocks know the hurt of being shattered in heartbreak?

When a clock ticks, does it feel lonelier than a broken heart?

Rather than having my heart snap by work of a man, I'd rather it be broken in the first place.

But still, why does my heart feel different around _him_?

Why is it that hearing Blood's voice makes my heart hurt so much?

Just because he's identical to _that _guy doesn't mean he's special...

But when it's Peter, it's different. His over affection just makes you _have _to push him away.

If I didn't, I wouldn't know what to do...

Holding him in his rabbit form is much simpler. That way, because of his height, he wouldn't be able to see how red my face becomes...

But Peter... I can't stand seeing him kill...

Does he _have _to kill so many innocent people?

Just because they don't have a specific role in Wonderland doesn't mean he has any right to end their lives...

Just because they can be replaced doesn't mean they'll be the same person!

Though my morals don't matter in this country, I'd rather hold them tight than give in to the twisted ethics of Wonderland.

I've always reminded Peter the importance of life... _Always... _But does it ever cross his mind?

I'd rather make an effort to rescue than just watch blood spill.

Rather than watching blood spew for no reason, I would mindlessly jump into any useless fight.

Because of that, could it possibly be the reason Peter loves me so much?

Though there's a damned civil war going on, nobody seems to care. I don't know why, but they all seem to be fighting for my attention. In this dream-like world, why am I so important?

With everyone trying to catch my eye, what am I going to do?

Since Peter brought me into this world, it's like he wants me to return to him. _Only _him.

How hard has he been trying to capture me?

After all, he was the first...

...Though I've always treated him like he was the last.

How long is his love for me going to last?

Will his love only last a while, then fade somewhere else like _that _man?

I always ignore his love, but pretty soon I'll also be trapped in his game...

Accepting and loving him... it's scary. Because I don't know,

Is a clock truly able to love?

x o x o x

**Alice is afraid to love him cuz of her ex. **

**She isn't so sure if a clock can love either.**

**Will Peter ever be able to convey his feelings to her? Will Alice ever accept him?**

**two words: i. dunno.**

**but i would love to see that happen!**** i love peterXalice fics!**

** this concludes my first peterXalice one-shot!**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!  
**


End file.
